


morning breath

by itskhai



Category: Lunch Club, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Morning Cuddles, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itskhai/pseuds/itskhai
Summary: good morning
Relationships: Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)/You, jschlatt/reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 196





	morning breath

"Grrgh.." Schlatt groaned, stretching his arms up into the air, trying his best to shift as little as possible in order not to wake you from your peaceful state.

A small pop from his back eased the tension and he turns around with a tired but happy sigh, resting his head on his arm to face the sleeping person beside him.

He stares at your peaceful form, adoring the way the sunlight that peeked through the curtains lingered on your sleepy face that was burying itself towards the comforting warmth of the soft pillow.

A few minutes pass and he watches as you slowly flutter your eyes open, slightly squinting from the sunlight. After regaining focus, you see him smiling softly at you, his t-shirt a wrinkled mess as it somehow rode itself up, exposing a little of his belly. The sunlight made his hair shine as the curly mess covered a bit of his pretty brown eyes. You stared at the beautiful sight in front of you, a soft tint of pink dusting over your cheeks.

"Hey..." You greet, voice coming out hoarse from the dry throat. "Good morning." Schlatt didn't think your voice was anything far from beautiful.

"Good morning," He greets softly, leaning in to kiss your forehead. His hair tickles your face and you smile.

"I'm still tired," You yawn, burying yourself deep into his warm chest, wrapping your arms around his torso. "Stay in bed with me." You mutter, exhaustion prominent in your voice.

Schlatt didn't have to say anything, knowing that he'd oblige anyway.

He wrapped his arms around your waist, gently pulling you upwards to pull you into a slow but sweet kiss, relishing in the sleepily affectionate way you kissed back.

The arms around your waist pull you closer to him as he smiles into the kiss.

You both pulled away softly and giggled as you looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Schlatt," You mutter, caressing his smooth face softly with loving eyes. He leans closer to the touch. "Yeah?" He replies, smiling back at you. You knew he was expecting you to say your usual 'I love you, good morning,' but right now, with you staring into his chocolate eyes as he stared back into your own, you felt like jelly and the words got caught in your throat. You brush your lips together, pulling him closer as he closes his eyes, waiting for the soft-spoken loving words he had grown accustomed to waking up to every morning.

Instead, you brush your thumb over his cheeks and mutter,

"...You have morning breath."

You laugh, falling back on the sheets as you left Schlatt dumbfounded.

**Author's Note:**

> a more recent one .... this one was based off of a dream i had with this exact scenario and i woke up crying Anyways i hope you enjoyed !!<3


End file.
